Friend or foe?
by crazyredchicken
Summary: AU. When Trapper is suddenly thrust back into the 4077th how will Hawkeye and the rest of the gang react? Short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own M*A*S*H

A/N: Another shot at my favorite fandom. Most of the chapters will be short but I will update frequently. This really is AU but I wanted to see how Trapper would get along with Colonel Potter, Winchester and mostly BJ.

"Trapper wake up-"Came Hawkeye's voice as he stumbled into the tent, amazingly Winchester did not wake. "I'm not Trapper grumbled BJ from his cot. "I most certainly thought you were." Responded Hawkeye, clearly drunk as he collapsed to his bed. It had been quite the night for Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce a few drinks with a nurse and now he was totally out of it.

The next morning came brutally fast as Hawkeye tried to sleep off his drinks. "Come on Hawk." Said Bj. "Yes you look filthy clean yourself up." Put in Winchester. But Hawkeye wasn't listening. He was dreaming.

_Where am I? They were walking down the street chatting. The war was over. Hawkeye couldn't see his companions face but he could hear his voice it sounded so familiar.. Then he saw his old buddy Trapper step out in front of a car, turn, wave and vanish. _

Hawkeye woke up. "Come on Hawkeye." Said BJ. "We have to prep for surgery." Get yourself together." And that's exactly what he did. "I'll be there in a minute."

7 Hours of grueling meatball surgery did nothing to help Hawkeye. But instead of chasing after nurses he immediately went back to The Swamp –not for some gin but to lie down and think. As soon he lay down on his cot Winchester entered. "Drunk again Pierce?" He asked raising his nose. Hawkeye ignored him. He was thinking about his old buddy Trapper. He hadn't heard from him in a while. _Was he ok? What was he up to? How was his relationship with his family?_ Thoughts like these raced through Hawk's head. Then heard an announcement of the intercom. Himself, BJ, Margret and Winchester where all being summoned to colonel Potter's office.

"Now." Said Colonel Potter, pushing up his glasses. "We are getting a new surgeon." Immediately the group began to talk amongst themselves. "Or for some of you." Continued the Colonel. "An old friend." "And just who is it?" Asked Winchester flatly. "His name is John McIntyre."

A/N: End of chapter one. Thanks for reading please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hawkeye couldn't believe his ears. He had a dream about Trapper and had been thinking about him. Now all of a sudden he was back! They left Colonel Potter's office. Margret and Winchester headed off in one direction. Margret evidently warning Winchester about Trapper and his antics. While Hawkeye and BJ headed for The Swamp.

"This must be bittersweet for you." BJ said, back at The Swamp. "I mean all the good times you two had together but now he has to come back. ..." "Yeah." "Replied Hawkeye. "It is." "I think I will wash away my worries with some mother's milk." Hawkeye reached for his glass and headed for the gin mill. Just as he did so Radar burst in the tent! "Trapper's here!" He's back!" As fast he entered as fast as he left. "Well shall we go greet are new tent mate?" BJ asked. "Yeah." Replied Hawkeye, downing his gin. "Let's go."

Colonel Potter, Radar, Hawkeye and BJ where all there to greet him. Winchester and Margret were there only because they had to be. Trapper stepped out of the helicopter and mock saluted Colonel Potter which elicited an eye roll. Potter was about to say something when Trapper and Hawkeye saw each other. They embraced in a hug. The only things that were different about Trapper were that he now had a beard and he did seem a little tired and overstressed. "I'm BJ." Trapper shook his hand. Winchester also offered his hand. "Who gave you your haircut?" Trapper asked jokingly. Winchester raised his nose and walked away. Everyone except Margret laughed. Event Potter chuckled a little. "Of course I can't forget Hot Lips, queen of lipstick and ferret faces heart." More laughter followed and she stormed away. Muttering something about degenerates. "Where is Frank anyway?" "He's gone." Responded Hawkeye "Good." Said Trapper suddenly curt. "Let's go."

No wounded were excepted so that gave the group a night on the town. They had reintroduced Trapper to The Swamp. Trapper spent some time insulting Winchester, chasing nurses. Catching up with Hawkeye and getting acquainted with BJ. That night they went to Rosie's for a few drinks.

"Trapper I think you have had enough." Hawkeye spoke up, noticing the amount of bottles around him. "Relax Hawk." "Remember how much we used to drink in the old days?" Hawkeye sighed and said he needed to use the bathroom. This meant a tree. That left Trapper alone with BJ. Klinger was off pulling guard duty in a wedding dress while Radar was too tired and was asleep with his teddy bear. (Despite the excitement of seeing Trapper again.) "Let me tell you something." Spoke Trapper to BJ. "Sure." BJ took a sip of his own drink and listened. "I'm here because I have nothing left I cheated on my wife and she took the kids and left me." "I'm here to save lives." And with that Trapper collapsed to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I am able to get back online for a little while now so I will try to update this more. Sorry for taking so long. Please read and review thanks!

"Trapper?" BJ got up and helped his new friend to his feet. "S-orry." Trapper slured. "We should get back to camp." Said BJ. The next morning was a rude awakening. "Incoming choppers, sirs." It was Radar. "Welcome back to Korea." Hawkeye said to Trapper.

They scrubbed up and headed into the O.R. Where they began surgery. "How's he holding up?" BJ asked Margret who was working at the same table that he was. "He is doing quite well." She said. "The same as when I last saw him." BJ nodded and kept working.

"Clamp." Trapper received the medical instrument from Nurse Baker. "How about you and I catch up after where we left off?" He quipped. Nurse Baker simply handed him the sponges that he would need next and shook her head.

Charles rolled his eyes. "Just what we need another Pierce." "Look Winchester." "This makes the load lighter on all of us so why don't you PIPE DOWN!" Said Colonel Potter "Alright Baker close for me." "Just like riding a bike."

The session went on for hours. Eventually however they finished with the casualties and headed to post O.P. Hawkeye and Trapper were reviewing the clipboards for their patients. "Hey Trap tonight they are showing a Kathrine Heburn picture want to catch it it would be a good time for a nap." Joked Hawkeye.

"Sure." Said Trapper. "Maybe later we can hook up with some nurses." Said Trapper with a sly grin. "Seriously though." Said Hawkeye. "We have a lot of catching up to do." Trapper nodded. It was a strangely grim nod. "Yes we do."


	4. Chapter 4

At the mess tent Hawkeye BJ and Trapper were all talking over a meal. "How are things in the states?" "Why did they bring you back?" Hawkeye had asked Trapper. Who dodged the question. "Remember that time we sedated Frank?" "Maybe we should do that with Charles!" BJ laughed. Hawkeye decided he would drop it for now. 

"Mind if I join you boys?" Colonel Potter asked. He was with Father Mulchay. "Sure go ahead." Said BJ. "We don't bite." Said Hawkeye. "Much." Put in Trapper. "It's good to see you again Trapper." Said Father Mulchay. "Although I do wish it were under better circumstances." "How is your family?" Trapper sighed, looked up from his surplus meal and said: "Things aren't going to well." "Right now you guys are my family."

"But if you guys keep asking me questions I am sure I will be telling my whole life story!" With that he stormed off."Was he always like that? Colonel Potter asked. "Look." Said Hawkeye "Let's just try and let him get readjusted he'll come around."

Trapper made his way over to his corner of The Swamp. "It's still a heap." he muttered. Picked up pen and paper and began to write his wife and kids. Almost immediately frustration set in._ What am I going to say? I volunteered to come back because I am sorry? Or because I was sick of OUR problems?_

Trapper sighed and got into his yellow bathrobe. He was starting to feel like he was almost more at home here. Shaking his head at the situation he went for the still. Just then Margret burst into The Swamp. Filled with anger. "McIntyre you can't just waltz back in here and act like things are all the same."

"Things are different now we have a new commanding officer and I expect you to show some respect." "This is not Colonel Blake's 4077- may he rest in piece." "But Colonel Potter's."

"Look Major if I wanted a lecture I would consult my wife." At hearing this Margret stormed off.

During the evening Trapper Hawkeye and Bj were all at the movie. Eating some popcorn and watching the show. "Excuse me sir." Radar said to Trapper. Passing in front of the movie drawing the ire of other viewers. "Colonel Potter want's to see you in his office right away."

"Oh alright." Said Trapper. "I'll see you guys later." "Think he's OK?" BJ asked Hawkeye. "I hope so. I don't want to have to put in a call to Sydney."

Trapper stood inside Colonel Potter's office. "Yes, sir?" "I received a complaint from Major Houlihan about your behavior." "Let's get the story straight between us- what's going on and why your back."

"Well after I got discharged I went home." "When I got home things were going great for a while." My wife and daughters were both thrilled I was back." I started my own practice but then I started getting these headaches and having these strange dreams." "At first I tried to ignore them but they kept me up late at night and during one of those nights I had a dream." "Apparently in the dream I was talking to Hawkeye about a nurse." "I must have been talking in my sleep because the next morning my wife was gone."

Colonel Potter nodded taking this all in. "Weeks passed." Trapper went on but I never heard from her. "The war was intensifying and figuring I had nothing left I came here." Colonel Potter was now smoking a cigar. "We all have problems I've never heard anyone say the answer was returning to a war before." "But your back so take care of your self and try and take it a little easier." "Or I will have to use disciplinary measures." Alright?" "Yes sir." And with that he left the colonel's office


End file.
